


Sakura Sakura

by cheshirejin



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lucky turn at the gambling table leads to some drunken playfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Sakura

Title: Sakura Sakura  
Fandom: Samurai Champloo  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Mugen / Jin  
Written for Hentai contest community prompt: foreskin  
Genres: humor  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 594  
Summary: A lucky turn at the gambling table leads to some drunken playfulness.

  


They were living the good life. Mugen and Jin were spending the night in the most luxurious room that the ramshackle inn in the crappy village they were in had to offer. Fu was safely hibernating in her own, nearly as luxurious, room deep in a desert induced coma. The three of them had been burning through the gambling winnings they had acquired earlier that day like it was a contest where the one who spent the most was the winner.   
  
 Jin sat on the floor, his glasses slightly askew.  He had missed the futon when he went to sit down and did not have enough faculties to get up and try again. He hadn’t even dressed after bathing in the onsen just outside the shoji , then again neither had Mugen, who was currently laughing like a drunken hyena at Jin’s predicament. Whatever, they were both several sheets to the wind from loads of especially kick ass sake, and neither cared at the moment.

Mugen fell to his hands and knees, wheezing with laughter, and crawled over to where the other man sat. Jin was propped up against the wall to keep from pitching sideways with the subtle spin and sway of the room.  Jin was startled when he felt something hit his thigh and for one heart stopping second he wondered if Mugen had just passed out cold in his lap, with his head way too close for comfort. Then he felt the rough bristles of his cheek scruff against his thigh as Mugen moved his head down toward his knee, staring at his crotch with an odd expression on his face. 

Mugen reached out with his hand and touched Jin’s penis, like he had never seen one before, his movements more curious than anything else. 

Jin sat there, keeping absolutely still, not even breathing. ‘What the hell was this?’ 

“Shhh, watch this.” Mugen slurred , then shifted and reached his other hand toward him as well. 

 Jin sat still, he knew he should be appalled, or at least pissed at the invasion of privacy, but something about the rapt look on Mugen’s face held him quiet watching with curiosity what would happen next. 

Mugen lightly pinching a bit up from either side, pulled the foreskin on Jin’s penis back, far enough that it caused the small hole in the end to open wide. Then he pulled forward till the hole once more closed, still gently holding the foreskin on each side of his penis moving it like a puppeteer , making it move and then he started to sing, opening and closing its “mouth” in time with his drunken singing.

  


sakura sakura

noyama mo sato mo

mi-watasu kagiri

kasumi ka kumo ka

sakura sakuraaaa…

  


Mugen’s hands drifted away from Jin and landed on the floor between his legs as he lost consciousness, his head still resting on his thigh.  


  
Jin watched on, unable to immediately decide how he should respond. Should he be insulted? Or disgusted? Or just weirded the hell out by it? Maybe he could just skip it for now and kill the smelly vagrant in the morning. He pushed Mugen forcefully off of him, hearing his head hit the floor with a satisfying thump. Trying to stand was beyond Jin at the moment, he settled gracelessly into a heap in his own space on the floor. An absurd thought floated unbidden down the river of sake that flowed through his brain just as the world started to go dim. ‘Who knew Mugen had such a lovely singing voice?’   
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/000233pe/)


End file.
